


P O W E R

by sscaptainswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma gets mad, Eventual Smut, F/M, Killian brags about Emma's submissiveness in bed, Smut, Teasing, lowkey song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sscaptainswan/pseuds/sscaptainswan
Summary: this captain swan fic is lowkey mainly based off the song Power by Little Mix, though I don't think it's necessary to know the song to understand the fic. Would recommend though bc it's a bomb ass song lol. This definitely turned out smuttier than intended.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like stated in the summary, this is basically a loosely based captain swan songfic, the song it's based off of being Power by Little Mix. It will mainly be based around Emma's pov, if not all. This most definitely turned out smuttier than I had originally intended, so read at your own risk lmao

 

* * *

 

Emma shifted and re-crossed her legs for what must've been the hundredth time. She had been sitting here listening to her mother drone on and on about issues going on in the town for the past two hours. But Emma simply couldn't _focus_. She was far too agitated with that damn pirate. Hook had been gloating to his friends earlier about how Emma was oh so submissive when it came to the bedroom while she sat in the other room of their house with bright red cheeks. Little sparks had ignited in her hands as she listened to Killian brag about her. She was humiliated! The town is so damn small and people have big mouths. Especially that asshole Will. Who knows how long it will take before David comes barging to their door, probably almost knocking it down, to get his hands around Killian's neck? Emma didn't want to find out and so before the conversation went any further, she had stormed out there, one fist clenched as she silently pointed to the front door. The guys got the very obvious hint and left in a hurry, not wanting to witness whatever was about to go down with her and Hook.

Once Emma knew they had all gone on their merry way, she turned to her pirate.

"Killian."

He couldn't decipher if she sounded mad or calm. Either would've been terrifying in this situation.

His cheeks were bright red as he began speaking, scratching the back of his head nervously with a sheepish smile on his lips.

"Love I'm sorry, I just-"

"Submissive, huh?" Emma questioned.

"Listen, I don't have time for this right now but we _will_ discuss this later." With that, Emma had walked out of their shared house, shutting the door with a simple wave of her hand.

  
That brings her to where she is now. Ever since that happened, it's all Emma could think about. Just because he's got a big dick, doesn't mean she has to take it lying down. Emma could be the one in charge, if she wanted. And oh did she want to.

"Does that sound okay, Emma?" Snow asked, making Emma remember where she was and what she was _supposed_ to be focusing on.

"I'm sorry, I honestly have no idea what you just said." Emma offered a small apologetic smile.Her mother simply chuckled.

"You're distracted." Her mother noticed. "Is something wrong? You know, aside from the usual villain problem." Her smile faded and her face grew serious. "Is it Henry?"

Emma shook her head with a small laugh. "I'm okay mom. Henry's fine. I'm just very distracted today." Emma assured her worried mother. "I should probably go though. Since I am so distracted, we aren't going to get anywhere." Emma admitted, her mother nodding along.

"I understand. Go on then. We can talk later."

With that, Emma was off to try and distract herself from her distraction. She wanted to wait a while longer before going back to Killian. It had only been about two hours, maybe a little more, and she _knew_ Killian would be waiting, smirking as she walked in the door because he knew her. He knew how he affected her and he _knows_  she can't take her mind off him right now. Honestly he was infuriating. Even when he wasn't in the room with her he affected her! Emma found it unfair and wondered if it was the same way for him.

Pulling up to Granny's, Emma sighed to herself. She was being ridiculous, she should just go back to their house and give him a piece of her mind. But there was something about waiting longer that made it more exciting. She knew that Killian was sitting at home, wondering when she would be back and what she was going to do when she got there. It also gave Emma time to think about what exactly the latter would be. She had plenty of ideas, handcuffing him to the bed (which would be _so_  incredibly easy for her) teasing him to no end, leaving him right before he reaches his climax, the ideas were endless. Maybe she would combine all of them. Wearing something she _knows_ he can't resist her in, cuff him to the bed, tease him, then leave. That idea sounded pretty appealing to her.

Deciding on that, Emma went ahead into Granny's, a small, smug smile playing on her lips as she entered.

"Emma!" Emma recognized the voice immediately as Regina.

"Regina, hi." She smiled politely and waved at the once but no longer evil, evil queen.

"Robin, Will and I were just talking about you." She said, a playful yet mischievous smile forming. Emma narrowed her green eyes at Will and Robin.

"What exactly were you talking about?" Emma spoke somewhat slowly, her glare never leaving Robin and Will. One of them glanced at her and ducked down, as if it would keep him safe. Emma turned her attention back to Regina.

The woman laughed. "Honestly something I could've gone my whole life without knowing."

That was enough for Emma's suspicions to be confirmed. Her fists clenched.

"Are you _serious?_ You're talking about that in _Granny's?_ Of all the places Regina, really!" Emma's voice was barely a whisper, as she was now whisper shouting, but people seemed too preoccupied with their food and other things than them, for once.

Regina simply gave a quiet laugh. "I am not the one who told the town gossip about it. Take that up with Captain Guyliner." And with a wave of her hand, Regina was walking back to her seat where Robin and Will still sat with their heads ducked.

Emma simply rolled her eyes and went to sit at the bar.

"Rough day?" Came a voice that Emma identified as Ruby's.

The blonde shrugged. "Not really. Just, distracted, I guess." She admitted, holding up one finger to let Granny know she wanted a drink.

As she started making it, Emma looked back at Ruby.

"What's got you so distracted? Are you worried about everything being eerily calm at the moment, because I sure am."

Emma shrugged, not really feeling like explaining it to Ruby when anyone at the restaurant could be listening.

Emma just gave her this look like " _it's not that but lets pretend it is to avoid having people know my personal life._ " and Ruby nodded.

She leaned over the counter as Emma's drink was being given to her and said, "I knew I smelled arousal in here, just didn't know who it was."

As she stood back upright, Emma gave her this glare, causing Ruby to laugh to herself.

"I'm just teasing, Emma." with that, the long haired brunette patted Emma's shoulder as she passed, giving her a playful wink as she did so.

Emma didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry. It was humiliating honestly. People were already always up in her business since she is the Savior, but  _really._ This is too far.

Deciding she was done waiting, Emma got up, leaving her drink completely untouched as she headed out the door. The bell rang as she exited the diner, wrapping her arms around herself, walking against the wind to try to reach her yellow bug. Emma got in and started the vehicle, then made her way back home. 

When Emma walked in the door to her house, she was greeted by the scent of her favorite candle being burned and a guilty looking Killian waiting for her on the couch. The bastard wasn't _truly_ sorry though, Emma knew this. She knew that under that soft looking exterior, there was her pirate, ready to hear what she had in store for him. It made her wonder if he did all of this on purpose. Either way, he was not going to like the end result.

"Killian, do you realize that if David hears about this, he will murder you?" Emma inquired, her small hands on her hips and one perfectly done eyebrow quirked up at him.

Killian laughed. "You think this is funny, don't you, pirate?" Emma glared, making Killian stand up and walk over to her. Emma glared at him more.

"Why yes, I do actually."

There was a smirk on his lips, one that he knew Emma loved seeing because it always meant  _something_ was going to happen. But this time, Emma rolled her eyes and walked away.

"You'll regret that later, Killian." She hummed, sauntering away and into their bedroom.

Killian didn't follow the woman, just stared after her in awe. Even when she was mad or annoyed, Killian found her stunning in every way.

Chuckling softly, he went to go sit down on the couch and turn on what Emma informed him was called Netflix. 

Many hours later, Killian was reading a book, something he managed to master doing with one hand during his days of searching for revenge on Rumple.

He was distracted from said book when Emma finally emerged from their room, wearing a skin tight black dress, that reached a little below her ass. Her long blonde hair was done in curls, she had a deep red lipstick on, winged eyeliner, and fake lashes. It was simple makeup really, but still, her attire drove Killian mad.

"I'm going out with Ruby and a few others." Was all she said before strutting out of the house, leaving Hook with an open mouth, staring after her.

Little did Killian know though, that this was just the beginning of her plan. Emma had so much more planned for that night. 

A few hours after Emma left, Killian decided to text her.

**To: Emma**

_I can't stop thinking about you, you bloody minx._

Emma's phone buzzed on the table, managing to catch both Belle's and Ruby's attention, as well as her own.

"Who is that?" asked Belle. Emma looked down at her phone to see that it was Killian. She opened and read the message, then thought about what to say.

"It's Killian." Emma shrugged, settling for a simple " _oh really?"_ to him before she set her phone back down. Ruby gave her a knowing look, to which Emma returned with a glare.

"Is everything alright? I didn't know he knew how to text now." At Belle's comment, Emma couldn't help but laugh.

"I believe so, he was fine when I-" her phone buzzed again.

She waited a few minutes, carrying on the conversation before she checked the message. 

**From: Killian**

_You're such a distraction, I am trying to read a damn book but I can't keep my mind off you in that damn dress of yours. *image attached* Look what you've done to me._

Emma opened the image, not worried about Belle or Ruby seeing it, as they were both in front of her. Of course, it was a picture of his very prominent bulge, and Emma wanted to slap herself.

"Is Hook sexting you?" the incredibly straight-forward question made Emma go wide eyed and almost made Belle spit out her drink.

"Oh come on, Emma. I used to do this all the time, I recognize those pink cheeks."

Pink cheeks? Emma didn't even realize she was blushing.

"Well-"

"Ooh! This is so fun. Let's mess with him." Ruby grinned, and Emma thought about it for a moment. She did plan on "punishing" him for what he said about her, this could be part of it. So, she agreed. 

**To: Killian**

_Oh, I'm the distraction? Says the man who is sending me pictures of his hard on while I am supposed to be out having fun, and not to mention was distracting me all damn day._

Emma giggled, actually fucking giggled, as she hit send, feeling a small thrill go through her. Within moments, Killian sent another message.

"Damn, for a one-handed pirate, the man sure can text." Ruby laughed, Belle nodding along in agreement. 

**From: Killian**

_Apologies lass, but I reckon that if you come home now, we could have plenty of fun and  I could make it up to you?_

"He wants me to come home." Emma said, looking up from the screen to see an eager looking Ruby and Belle.

"Are you going to?" Belle asked. Emma hummed in thought.

"Not yet, I want to play with this some more." And so they did. Emma even ended up sending him a few racy photos in the bar's bathroom, which made Hook practically demand her home.

"Alright, I'm gonna head home now. This was fun and should definitely happen again." Emma smiled at the two girls before heading out as fast as she could to get home. 

While Killian waited for Emma to return, he resisted the urge to relieve himself, wanting to wait for her.

So because of this, as soon as Emma walked through the door, she was pushed against the wall by Killian.

His lips attached themselves to hers in a deep kiss, one that left both of them panting but not satisfied. Emma got distracted from her initial mission on making Hook see that she could have the power if she wanted, she could be the dominant one.

He was kissing down her neck and trying to work Emma's dress off of her. When that started though, she gently pushed him away.

"I'm in charge tonight." She stated, taking him by the collar of his shirt and leading him to their room.

"Are you now?" Killian questioned with a raised eyebrow as he was tugged along.

Emma released him as they entered the room. As she spoke, Emma removed her shoes.

"That I am, and you are going to do what I want you to. That being said, take off your clothes while I go get something."

Emma instructed, leaving the bedroom to retrieve her handcuffs. Hook wondered what his Swan was up to. He was honestly kind of nervous, but mostly excited. 

When Emma walked back into their bedroom, the blonde was not disappointed to see her pirate laying on the bed, completely naked, waiting for her. The sight sent a wave of heat straight to her core, but she ignored that for now.

Her hands were behind her back, so Hook couldn't see what she was holding. Slowly, she brought the cuffs out in front of her, looking at him intently.

"Arms up." She ordered.

"Have you thought about the consequences that will come from your actions, love?" His voice was low, and the idea of what he might do to her in the near future because of this made her shiver.

She leaned over him as she cuffed his wrists to the bed posts, making sure he had a good view of her cleavage.

"I've given it a thought." That was a lie, she hadn't thought about that one bit  but she honestly looking forward to it.

"And you clearly don't care, do you?" Killian's voice remained at that low tone, the one he knew got Emma feeling all sorts of ways. The way he would drawl out some words, the raspiness of it, and how his accent got thicker. She loved it and he knew it.

When Emma stayed silent and just sat back to look at him, he knew her answer. She was looking forward to it, she wanted to be punished after forcing him to let her have her way with him.

"Bloody minx you are." he breathed, causing her to stand up and look down on him.

"Careful, I could just leave you here, all hard and aching, not able to touch yourself." she hummed, lightly dragging her finger along his member slowly. He bucked up a little, making Emma laugh lightly to herself.

"Wouldn't want that, now would you, Killian?" She asked, cocking her head to the side as she continued to drag her finger up so it was now trailing up his stomach and chest all the way until she reached under his chin. Emma tilted his head up so he was looking her in the eyes. "Answer me, pirate." 

"No." Hook growled out, not sure if he liked this side of Emma.

Well that actually wasn't true, he  _really_ liked this side of her. In fact, he was incredibly turned on right now but if Emma didn't do anything soon, he felt like he might combust.

"Good boy." She grinned and patted his head. Hook glared at her.

Emma just smiled smugly and stepped back so she could begin to take off her dress. She reached behind her and unzipped it, then slowly pushed it down her body.

She wasn't wearing a bra, something Killian took a very high liking to, and the underwear she had on were basically nothing.

They were a burgundy red color, which contrasted beautifully against her pale skin, and were lacy and see-through. Hook still didn't know what the lass was doing, but so far, he liked it. 

"Now," Emma began, stepping closer to her pirate. Hook did his best not to stare at her chest. "You told a group of guys that I am submissive in bed, when I was just in the other room." She said, crouching down to his level. "Why?"

Hook honestly didn't know what to say, he didn't know how the conversation began, all he remembered was Robin talking about Regina and it went from there.

"I was bragging." He decided on saying, shrugging a little with what movement he could manage. Emma rolled her eyes but sighed.

"So therefore it is okay to embarrass me while I am sitting in the other room?" Emma hummed.

Hook stayed silent. He didn't mean to embarrass her by any means.

"Thought so." She quipped.

Emma pushed her long blonde hair behind her shoulder as she straddled him. Hook remained quiet. He didn't know where she was going with all of this, he liked it so far, but he was slightly scared of it ending. 

Slowly, Emma began rolling her hips against him, causing him to try and reach forward to place his hand and hook on her hips. Emma laughed quietly while Hook grumbled.

"Upset you can't touch me, Killian?" She questioned, cocking her head to the side as she continued to slowly roll her hips against him. He nodded.

"Hm, that's too bad." Emma grinned, leaning forward slightly and placing her hands on his chest.

Her movements quickened and she ignored the pleasurable feeling of him rubbing against her entrance through her underwear. Right now she was only focused on trying to get him close to release.

She could tell by the way that he was struggling against the cuffs and how he would occasionally buck his hips up that he was enjoying it. Emma continued this until she knew he was close.

Silently, the woman stood up and left the room, causing her pirate to go wide eyed.

"Swan what the hell do you think you are doing?" He sounded so broken, his voice was hoarse and his tone was pleading.

He was  _so close_ and Emma was just going to walk away?

"You'll regret this decision later, love." Hook all but growled, struggling more against his confinements as Emma shut the door behind her. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've tried writing this three times so it better be good lmao, this is the last part of this story and this time there is actually smut.

* * *

It had been about a week since the "incident" with Killian. Ever since, he had been acting sort of strange in the sense that he wouldn't actually have sex with her. There were a few heated make out sessions, but it would never go farther than that; Hook always coming up with some excuse for it. It confused Emma because she thought that as soon as she let him out of the room, he would pin her down and fuck her hard. She was wrong. He simply took a shower and came out as if nothing just happened. 

Emma thought he was planning something, no she knew he was, and she did not know if she should be more worried or excited. Taking the fact that Emma left Hook cuffed to the bed for almost an hour with what must have been a pretty painful erection into consideration, she voted it would be the first option. 

Sighing and taking a sip of her now lukewarm coffee, Emma stood and went to clean the dishes she used to make herself a small breakfast. As she began doing this, she thought about this past week. Hook had been acting weird, that much she concluded, but he was also wearing more of this world's clothes, clothes that he knew Emma loved on him. Well actually she liked everything he wore, but he had been dressing particularly nice and it was making Emma weak. Along with that-

"Good morning, Swan." 

Speak of the devil.

"Good morning." she replied, smiling before she even turned around to face him.

That smile faltered when she saw her boyfriend and her knees grew weak. She even almost dropped the cup she was washing. He was basically naked, with only a towel wrapped around his torso. His dark hair was plastered flat across his head, water beads dripping onto his chest. Emma almost moaned. How could she not? She had the hottest person in all the realms standing before her, naked under the towel, and dripping wet (and if she kept looking at him she would be too). 

"I was hoping we could go sailing today." Killian told her, snapping her out of her thoughts that were about to get  _very_ impure. At his statement, Emma nodded happily. 

"Sure! I'll finish the dishes while you get dressed and then we can go." She smiled, turning back around and resuming the dishes. 

Once she heard their bedroom door close, Emma let out a breath she did not know she was holding. He was going to be the death of her, she knew it.

When she finished up the dishes, she put on her boots (she had gotten dressed in a grey turtleneck, jeans and her signature leather jacket earlier) and waited for her pirate. As she started thinking of what he could be planning for today, he walked out of their room in his full pirate gear. 

"Do you feel obligated to be full on pirate when you sail?" Emma teased, raising an eyebrow at him. 

Shrugging with a slight chuckle, Hook responded with, "For today, I suppose so." 

Emma didn't question it, even though she wanted to, and went with him to the ship. Sailing was perfectly innocent, wasn't it?

-

Killian stayed at the helm of the ship until they were so far from town that Emma couldn't even see it anymore. "Hey Killian, why are we so far from town?"

"That's Captain, actually. And because, we wouldn't want any prying eyes, now would we _princess_?" 

Captain? _Princess?_  Oh,  _oh._ A thrill of excitement shot through Emma as she realized what he was doing.

Silently, Emma shook her head no. 

"Now, you are going to do whatever I wish for you to do." He said, striding over to her. 

Emma, unable to help but be a little difficult, put her hands on her hips sassily. "And if I don't?"  
  
The male chuckled darkly. "Then I will take this ship back and find me a lass who will. Understood?" 

Emma immediately dropped her hands and nodded. "I understand." 

"Good girl. Now, cast a cloaking spell over the ship, just in case. When you finish, you are to meet me in my quarters." Hook told her, waiting while she answered. 

"Okay."

"Ah, ah." he tsked. "Yes, Captain." he corrected. 

"Yes, Captain." Emma repeated, lifting her hands and concentrating on casting the spell as he strode to his quarters to wait for her. 

Once Emma was sure the spell was secure, she followed the captain's commands and met him in his quarters.

-

As she opened the door to his cabin, she noticed that there was very little light that illuminated the room, and from what light there was, there were shadows cast across the room, those she saw, but what she didn't see was Hook.

"Hook? Where are you?" Suddenly, she felt a hand on her right shoulder, one that continued to slide down until it reached the hem of her jacket. He slowly slid it off of her body, letting the leather material fall to the floor, soon to be forgotten. 

"Is this sweater a favorite?" Hook asked hotly into her ear, nibbling at it gently. 

Swallowing, Emma managed to speak. "Have another one just like it." 

Emma could  _feel_ the smirk form on his lips as he ever so gently dragged his hook down her back before hooking it on the underside of her shirt and tugging upwards. He stopped when he got close to her neck, not wanting to hurt her on accident. Instead, he used his hook to latch onto one of the ripped pieces, and his hand to grab the other, then finished ripping it that way. 

Emma peeled the ruined shirt off her arms, feeling way to hot to have it on. She felt the cool metal of the hook pressed against her bare back now, making her shiver. Emma heard him chuckle softly as he leaned forward once more. 

"Take off the rest of your clothes, love." Killian murmured, doing one more part for her by expertly unclasping her bra with his hand. 

"Yes, Captain." She murmured back to him in a sultry tone, a small, seductive smile playing on her lips as she pushed herself off of him and turned to face him. She realized it was the first time she had seen him since she walked in. Even in the very dim light, Emma could see his darkened eyes and the very prominent hard on he was sporting through his leather pants.

She removed her bra, shoes, and pants, but left her panties for him, which he took a very high liking to. 

Killian couldn't help himself, as soon as he saw her with nothing covering her except the skimpy red material of her underwear, he lunged forward and pushed her against the cabin wall. Emma giggled at his enthusiasm. 

"You think this is funny, Swan?" he asked, leaning down and pressing kisses down her pale neck. Emma tilted her head. 

"No, Captain." Emma hummed, the feeling of his stubble on her skin making her tingle. Guess you could say she had a thing for it. 

She felt Killian hum against her skin. "That's right." he mumbled before he started sucking on a spot that Emma was particularly sensitive in. 

Not expecting for him to do that, Emma let out a quiet whine, which made Killian smirk once more. "Pretty lass." 

Emma just squirmed under him, causing the pirate to take her hands and pin them above her head, keeping them there with his hook. 

"Don't move." He instructed. "I am going to do with you what I please and you are going to let me. If I do hurt you though, in a way that you do not like, say 'apple' and I will stop." Captain Hook explained, looking her in the eyes to make sure she understood. 

With a small smile, Emma nodded at him. "Okay."

"Repeat to me the safe word."

"Apple." Emma said softly, making Hook smile at her. 

"Good, now let's carry on, shall we?" 

Before Emma even got a word out, Hook was back at it, kissing along her pale, smooth, unmarked skin. That would soon change, however, because he started nibbling her skin. Occasionally, she would let out little mewls of pleasure, wanting more from him. She voiced that want, which only made Hook shake his head and laugh. 

"Do you really think you are in the position to ask for things, princess? After what you did.." he trailed off quietly, tracing one finger down her chest. 

Emma didn't answer, just let him continue what he was doing. 

"That's what I thought." he remarked, resting his hand on Emma's hip as his mouth worked its way back up to her ear. 

Emma was writhing underneath his grasp. Hook noticed this. 

"If you want free so badly, you're going to have to earn it. Suck me." His voice grew lower, it sounded raspy, and Emma loved it. His accent was thicker, certain words drawled out. 

He removed his hook from her, letting her arms fall to her sides. Immediately after, Emma dropped to her knees before him, looking up at him through her eyelashes as she undid the laces of his leather pants. Hook wanted to groan just at the sight of her, on her knees for him, about to suck him off. 

When Emma tugged the pants down low enough to free him, she immediately got to work. She took the base of him into her hand and licked up the shaft, and following that she swirled her tongue around the tip. Hook had to restrain himself from taking control and fucking her mouth.  Instead, he grasped as much of her blonde locks in his hand as he could so it did not get in her way. There were still a few straggler hairs that hung loose, mainly ones towards the front of her face. Killian thought it looked quite pretty honestly, granted she always was to him. 

As Emma started taking him into her mouth, she looked up at him, somehow managing to look so fucking innocent when what they were doing was  _far_ from that. Hook groaned, causing Emma to give a small, satisfactory, giggle. The sound sent vibrations up his dick, causing him to let out another moan. 

Emma could feel herself getting wetter at every noise he made. She cursed him for being able to do that to her. 

Giving a little groan of her own around him, Emma went down father, taking as much of him as she could into her mouth. She had gotten pretty good at it, though he was big so it was still a little hard. 

Suddenly, Emma was yanked up by her hair, making her pull off of him and stand up. She wanted to glare at him. Emma refrained from doing so, but just waited for him to explain what he wanted her to do.

"On the bed." He ordered, releasing her hair from his grasp.

"Yes, Captain." She mumbled, walking over to where the bed was. She laid down on it, then awaited further instructions. Her knees were brought up and her legs were closed, for now, and her long, slightly curly hair was spread out prettily across the pillow.

Hook licked his lips. "My, why you do look absolutely divine, princess." he commented, cocking his head to the side as he studied her body thoughtfully. Emma flushed. 

"Simply,  _ravishing._ " The captain breathed, stepping closer to her and taking the curved part of his hook, dragging it down the middle of her breasts and down her stomach. He stopped right below her bellybutton. Emma had goosebumps. 

"So, stunning." He continued, slowly sliding his hook in between Emma's thighs, gently pushing one away from the other. Once the most sensitive part of Emma's body was exposed, Hook smirked. 

"Why, Miss Swan, you are absolutely  _soaking._ " Killian hummed, slipping the cool metal of his hook between her folds. Emma bit her lip harshly. "And all because of me?" Even though he phrased it as a question, Emma knew he knew that he was the cause of it. 

"I am going to wreck you." Hook mumbled under his breath, moving his hook away from her. Instead, he placed himself between her legs, slowly leaning down to lick at her entrance teasingly. She whimpered and he laughed cockily. 

"So responsive. I love it." He hummed before he proceeded to lick at her, one hand holding one thigh and his hook against the other. Emma moaned his name quietly. 

Hook suddenly stopped his actions to look up at her. She tried to ignore the fact that her juices were coating his lips. "You will call me Captain. Fail to do so and this will stop." he threatened, making Emma snap her mouth shut. 

"Good lass." he praised, leaning back down to start his work on her again. Emma's delicate hands gripped the blanket the two were laying on, knuckles turning white as he thrusted his tongue into her a few times.

Killian ate her out until she came twice, the second one more  _intense_ so to speak, than the first. The pirate made a mental note of how to make her come undone like that again in the future. Emma was mortified, as she had soaked Killian's chest and _almost_ kneed him in the face. Killian was just more turned on.

"I am so sor-" As Emma was about to apologize for the third time, Killian pushed himself into her, causing her to gasp in both surprise and pain. Knowing that the latter would fade, Emma stayed silent while he started thrusting shallowly, waiting for the dull pain to subside. Once it did, she let out little whines, which let Hook know he could go deeper. So he did. 

Soon enough he bottomed out in her, he was now leaning over her with his hand propping him up and his hook being used to occasionally tease Emma in other areas. Emma's legs were wrapped around his back, her fingers were in his hair, and her mouth was open. He was fucking her deep into the not so soft mattress of the bed, pulling all the way out before he would push back into her. 

After a little bit of that, Killian moved away from her completely, making the blonde whine. 

"Ride me." Hook groaned, quickly motioning for Emma to sit up so he could lay down. Emma did so. 

Their movements were urgent, as if they would both die if they did not resume their activities as soon as possible, as if they had no time. 

Quickly, Emma positioned herself above the captain, slowly sliding down on his member. Moaning, Emma closed her eyes and braced her hands on his chest as she slowly began rolling her hips.

"Talk to me, Emma. Tell me how you feel." 

Opening her eyes to look at him, she bit down on her lower lip. She got lucky.

"Feel so good with you in me, Captain. Want it all the time, can barely go without it." Emma moaned, reclosing her eyes and letting her head fall back as she felt Hook use his hand and hook to guide her hips up and down.

"Fill me up so, fuck, so good." Her movements were becoming more frantic, her legs were shaking. She was getting close and Killian could tell. Deciding to help her out, he took it upon himself to start fucking up into her, both of them moaning in unison.

"Wanna feel your seed fill me, Captain. Make me yours." Emma continued spewing nonsense from her lips, things she would be  _highly_ embarrassed she said, later on. 

Her words only made the man thrust faster, using his hand to rub her clit to speed up the approach of her release. Emma grew louder as she neared her climax, having to bite down on her lip hard to keep from screaming. She didn't know how he did it, but every time seemed to better than the last with Killian. Her climaxes were always more intense than the last one, this one included. 

Emma had to lay herself on his chest and bite down on his shoulder to contain herself, nails digging into his biceps as she came,  _hard._

And a few moments after, so did he. He filled her up so much to the point where his seed leaked out of her when they separated. 

"Such a good girl, took me so well." Killian praised her gently, moving a strand of hair away from her sweaty forehead. He leaned up and kissed her nose, making her smile tiredly and scrunch it up. 

"Thank you, Captain."

"You can call me Killian now." he mumbled, gently moving her to the side and draping his arm over her body almost protectively. Emma smiled. 

"I love you, Killian. And I'm sorry about last week." She wasn't, he knew that, because this was what she got out of it, but he let it slide, for now. 

"And I love you, my princess." 

They were silent after that, both slowly falling into a peaceful sleep while the boat gently rocked back and forth on the calm waves. 


End file.
